


Sweet Seduction

by yaelkedar



Category: The Vampire Armand - Fandom, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaelkedar/pseuds/yaelkedar
Summary: "It might well be," Armand thought, "that I will lose Louis, and that one day Lestat and Louis will find their way back to one another". But for now, for Armand it was just fine that Louis believed Lestat to be dead. For now Louis and Armand belonged to one another and Armand was determined to have him, to pleasure him, which no man had done before."
Relationships: Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michael Ranjit Hussein decd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michael+Ranjit+Hussein+decd).



> Setting: Interview with The Vampire 1976  
> Head Cannon: IWTV, TVL, QOTD, TVA, PL
> 
> I suppose this is cannon divergence because of the sexual intimacy. And there is no blood play here either. It's all based on the love Armand and Louis declared for each other in IWTV and what fantasy allows based on their personalities in The Chronicles. This is my first attempt at sexually explicit writing so finding the right words was a challenge. Erotica? Porn? Smut? A mix of all three perhaps. Writing Anne Rice style erotica is actually not so easy. Hope you enjoy.

**Sweet Seduction**  
**Or**  
**The Seduction of Louis de Pointe du Lac**

Lestat had in Louis the perfect companion. By turning Claudia decades ago he had made Louis into a true submissive. Armand could see this even if Louis himself could not. Armand knew also that Louis loved Lestat. From Lestat’s mind Armand had taken that Lestat loved Louis deeply and had wanted desperately to take him to bed but feared that would have only driven him away. In the end Claudia, the child vampire who had solidified their union had been the one to destroy it. And Armand had destroyed Claudia in turn. "It might well be," Armand thought,"that I will lose Louis, and that one day Lestat and Louis will find their way back to one another." But for now, for Armand it was just fine that Louis believed Lestat to be dead. For now Louis and Armand belonged to one another and Armand was determined to have him, to pleasure him, which no man had done before.  
As a mortal Armand had enjoyed the pleasures of both women and men. With men he had been a versatile lover, passionate and demanding, taking or being taken with a virile urgency. Yet that was for such a short time, so very long ago, and he had been so young. Still, during those years Marius had been the only one with whom he had made love, never wanting anything other than to be taken, to yield to his lover’s desires, to submit. With Marius he came to play the seductress, often leading him away from his writing or painting to their bed.

Armand knew it could not be this way with Louis. As a mortal Louis’s affairs had been fleeting, his loves unconsummated. And not until being made a vampire did he consider he might find contentment with the companionship of a man. Yes, Armand knew with Louis he had to be dominant in all ways. With Louis seduction would be slow and gradual. Armand wanted to make love to Louis body and soul. And so, he took his time and let his beloved come over to him little by little, presenting Louis opportunities to yield to his advances in small ways.

  
Armand had taken to standing behind Louis when they took their walks, when Louis wanted to walk in the light of the full moon and would pause along the way to admire the beauty of their surroundings under its light. Armand would place himself behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering in his ear “it’s beautiful Louis.” Sometimes he nibbled on his ear lobe, other times he blew warm breath in his ear and circled inside his ear with his tongue. When Louis tried to pull away, that first time when in response to Armand’s warm tongue he felt something in himself come alive, Armand held him firm whispering adjuringly, “Don’t pull away my love. Stay in my arms.” And Louis, held enthralled by the resonance of Armand’s voice became still, opening himself to Armand’s overtures.

In time, adding to this Armand began to press himself against Louis, wanting him to feel his erection so that Louis would know he was hard for him. So that Louis would know he wanted him in this way. Then when Louis tried to pull away Armand would release him. And Louis would walk away slowly and begin to chatter incessantly about frivolous matters before turning to look at Armand who gazed at him with ardent affection. This tango went on for some time. But each time Armand felt Louis’s body respond, becoming relaxed and warm and soft. Months passed before Louis chose not to pull away from Armand’s hardness pressed against his bottom. When finally, he let himself give-in to the feeling, let himself imagine what could be between them, he fell unsteady, light headed and aroused into Armand’s embrace. It was then Armand told him, “I want to take care of you Louis.”

  
**Chapter Two**

  
Louis stood on the balcony gazing at the full moon, lost in thought. He was thinking of Armand who had not yet risen. He was thinking of Armand’s advances these past months, the feelings Armand had awakened in him, that Armand had told him “I want to take care of you.” And Louis was aroused. “What am I? What have I become?” he thought. “I wait for him to touch me. I wait for him to hold me.” His thoughts were interrupted by the scent of myrrh and the sound of Armand’s voice calling to him.. He turned to see Armand smiling, standing near his writing table with his back against the wall and his hand outstretched. He was powerless to do anything but go to him and take his hand. Armand took Louis’s hand raising it to his face and brushing the back of his hand against his cheek. Then he kissed his hand. “You’re warm Louis,” he said. “Soft and warm. But you haven’t fed.” “No, I ...” Armand kissed Louis’s lips tenderly, silencing him. Tender kisses to which Louis responded. Louis had waited for this, wanted this, for Armand to kiss him. So long it seemed he had waited. And Armand knew it because Armand had made him wait. Armand had made himself wait.

  
Armand knew tonight was the night. He didn’t have to read Louis’s mind to tell him. He could see it in his eyes, feel it in the warmth and softness of his skin. He knew it from the way Louis came to him and took his hand. The way he kissed him. He drew back. With a curious smile he looked into Louis’s eyes and told him, “You’re so shy my love. Don’t be. Not with me.” And when he began to kiss him again he told him, “open your mouth to me Louis.” Louis obeyed. Parting his lips and responding to the gentle prodding of Armand’s warm and dancing tongue, the heat of passion overcame him, he grew lightheaded and fell back. Armand, with his preternatural strength supported him, and turned him so that now Louis’s back was against the wall.

  
For a long while they kissed, Armand moving from Louis’s mouth to his neck, his ears and then to his mouth again. He began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest. “Armand,” Louis responded. “Louis, tell me, would it be so bad if we didn’t go out tonight?” he asked kissing him all the while. Louis didn’t answer. Armand opened Louis’s shirt letting it fall on his shoulders and ran his hands up and down Louis’s chest and delicate waist. When his hands brushed Louis’s nipples, Louis quivered and drew in his breath as his nipples became erect. Armand delighted in this. He looked adoringly at his sweet and delicate green-eyed lover, so responsive, so warm and soft to the touch, brushing back his sleek black hair and stroking his face. Louis opened his eyes. “No,” Louis responded with the look of a doe-eyed virgin. “No Armand it wouldn’t be so bad.”

  
Armand stroked Louis’s face then turned him so that he was facing the wall. He took Louis’s hair in one hand, lifting it and draping it over his shoulder so that it fell in front. He kissed the nape of his neck stroking the hair away gently, stroking his neck with a gentle wispy touch. Armand rubbed Louis’s chest from behind and when again Louis responded to the brush of his nipples Armand reached up and held him close by his shoulders and began to kiss his neck again and suck gently and let his tongue trace little circles. “Armand” Louis said breathlessly. And in response Armand pressed his erection hard against Louis’s behind.

  
Moving from Louis’s shoulders, he took off his shirt placing it on the writing table close by. He delighted in how Louis responded, dropping his arms, letting himself be taken out of his clothes. He kissed his back, running his tongue along the center and the small of his back. And he held Louis’s delicate waist in his hands. “You’re so beautiful Louis. Everything about you is so beautiful.” Armand wanted to tell Louis he loved him. But he was afraid. He was afraid of what it would do to him if Louis did not tell him he loved him too. They had not spoken of their love for one another since Paris. So, Armand simply said, “Louis, my love.”

  
Armand had prepared a decanter of warm myrrh oil for the night, he reached for it now from the writing table and began to anoint his beloved. He stroked Louis’s neck with the warm oil, massaged his back and his arms. He massaged his chest. Armand massaged Louis’s erect nipples with oil, flicking them over and over, then rubbing them tenderly between his fingers. Louis’s body trembled, he whimpered and moaned. His nipples grew harder still between Armand’s fingers and he grew weak, reaching out and placing his hands against the wall as his body gave way and fell forward. “Armand please, Louis pleaded. Please.”

  
“Yes, Louis.” Armand responded, taking Louis’s ass cheeks in each hand, squeezing them, giving them a hard slap, then cupping them firmly. “Yes, my love” whispering in his ear and pushing his tongue deep inside. “Tell me what you want Louis” he said lifting Louis’s head and pulling it back by the crown. “Tell me.” “I .. I..” Louis couldn’t find the words to say what he felt, what he wanted. He was in love, intoxicated with passion and desire and had never imagined it could be this way, that he could feel this good. He wanted this. Oh, how he wanted it. For Armand to take him, penetrate him and be deep inside him. He had loved every moment of Armand’s seduction; the awakening, the feeling of being desired, the challenge to submit. And how patient Armand had been with him, enticing his body, enticing his mind.

Armand drew back and came out of his clothes, letting them fall to the carpeted floor. Hearing the sound of Armand loosening his belt Louis told him “I .. I want .. I don’t want you to stop Armand. I don’t want you to stop.” Reaching around Louis’s waist, Armand began removing his pants. “Armand, I ... I’ve never ...” “I know my love. I know,” Armand responded, moving his kisses from Louis’s back to his behind. He uncovered his behind as if unwrapping a present and covered Louis’s ass with kisses telling him, “don’t worry my love, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Armand lifted Louis’s legs, removing his pants and placed them on the writing table close by. Then massaging Louis’s legs with oil, he came to his inner thighs, stroking them, making Louis moan. He told Louis, “spread your legs for me beloved.” Louis’s obedience was an aphrodisiac for Armand. They were, together, two intoxicated lovers for whom time had lost all meaning.

  
Armand took more oil and reaching between Louis’s legs took his firm balls in one hand, massaging them. “Oh Armand!” Louis cried out, his hands pressing hard against the wall. “What are you doing to me?” Armand rose. Placing one hand on Louis’s shoulder and with the other taking hold of his waist he rubbed his aching cock against Louis’s ass. And with earnest depth Armand responded, “What are you doing to me Louis, that I should want to please you so much, to pleasure you and leave you satiated, to brand you and make you mine?” Louis was confounded. He became quiet and still.

**Chapter Three**

  
Armand bathed Louis’s ass in the oil of myrrh, luxuriating in its beauty, its slick and plump feel, its softness. Louis had a perfect pear shaped bottom. “Oh Louis,” he cooed “so beautiful, so soft, so plump,” as he oiled him up. Armand made his cock slick with the oil, spread Louis’s cheeks and rubbed the head of his cock against Louis’s slick virgin hole. He pressed gently and Louis drew in his breath. “Are you alright my love?” he asked. “Yes,” Louis answered demurely. “I’m alright. I’m alright Armand.” Louis spread his legs further apart and Armand felt him relax his muscle. He held to his waist and pushing the head of his cock firmly and gently inside, he entered him.

  
“Oh, he is a vision”, thought Armand. “This is submission. This is yielding, to have him like this, taking me in.” Armand bent forward and kissed his back and while kissing him pushed deeper inside. Then coming back up, with slow and deep thrusts he pushed the final length of his member into Louis, spurred on by Louis’s passionate moans of “Armand, oh Armand.” Armand fucked Louis with slow and gentle deep thrust, gyrating his hips when deep inside to open his lover tenderly. For this Louis gave forth a shower of breathless moans. Armand’s tenderness left him full and without inhibition. Louis took him in, meeting his thrusts and moving his hips with an impassioned intensity that made Armand cry out “oh Louis my beloved,” and left Armand momentarily spellbound. He watched him.

  
Armand slapped Louis’s ass as he gyrated on his cock. He spread his cheeks, keeping them open as Louis found his own rhythm, grinding harder and harder. He thrust hard and deep when Louis backed up on him. Then holding to Louis’s waist with one hand he found his flailing cock, holding it tight, stroking it hard. “C’est Bon!” Louis cried out. “Oh, c’est bon, mon cheri.” “What a prize you are beloved,” Armand responded as he stroked Louis’s long and thick shaft. “What a prize indeed.”

  
Armand had promised himself he wouldn’t use his mental powers to seduce Louis and he hadn’t. But now, it wouldn’t be wrong he reasoned to do only this, and with that thought a chair came up behind him and holding to Louis he sat, bringing his lover down onto his lap. Armand let Louis have his way, giving to Armand those sweet breathless moans as he came down hard and fast on his cock and held tight to his legs. He ran his hands through Louis’s hair, lifting it high in the air and watching it fall into his open hands. He rubbed Louis’s arms as he held to his legs. “Oh yes my love,” Armand said. “So sweet.” “So sweet.”

  
Armand placed his hands lightly over Louis’s chest so that his nipples brushed against his palms as he rode him. Louis’s body convulsed, he thought he might cum. “Armand” Louis responded almost inquisitively, with a calm, subdued voice, feeling chastened somehow, stilling his rhythm, quieting his pace. Armand didn’t stop. Louis let himself rest on Armand’s throbbing cock, then, slowly, he started rocking back and forth. Armand understood. Louis had found his special spot. So, Armand took one nipple rubbing it between his fingers and with his other hand Louis’s cock stroking him hard as before while using his thumb to massage the head. And Armand gave to Louis hard and slow thrusts as Louis rocked steady on his cock.

  
“Oh! Mon dieu! C’est bon!” cried Louis. “C’est bon?” Armand responded thrusting hard. “C’est bon?” with each thrust he gave him. Armand felt the spasms in Louis’s cock and held tight to him, rubbing him, stroking him, fucking him hard as his body convulsed in orgasm. “Oh Armand,” Louis whimpered as his body shook in Armand’s grasp, as his ass contracted on Armand’s cock. Armand exploded in ecstasy with Louis’s contractions and his head fell forward against Louis’s back as he cried out “Oh Louis, my love.” Armand held him tight, filling him until together they were spent, and Louis rested contentedly against Armand’s chest. Armand kissed his cheek and whispered lovingly “Oui, Oui, mon cheri. C’est bon. C’est bon.” Louis smiled.

  
Feeling the sweetness of Louis naked and contented on his lap, Armand was overcome with emotion by the preciousness of the moment and his eyes welled with tears. He held Louis close. Gently and with preternatural ease he brought them down to the soft carpeting of the floor. He held Louis tight in his arms, cradling him, spooning him. He kissed his shoulder. He kissed his neck. “Armand,” Louis purred in response, snuggling against him. “I love you. I love you Armand.” as he fell asleep in his embrace.


End file.
